Will We Ever Meet Again?
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: 14 year old Emma Swan is running away from her hateful foster parents. She's had enough of them. What will happen when she's helped by a mysterious boy about her age who has an almost, magical feeling to him? NealxEmma one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Emma's POV

I run down the sidewalk, pushing the few people who are still out this late out of the way. _I have to get away. I'm not gonna be a foster child anymore. I will get away. _I turn and look over my shoulder at the small figures of my foster parents who are running after me, shouting angrily at me. I whip my head around, but fail to see the boy in front of me. We collide and fall onto the cold hard concrete. I jump up and he stands up rubbing his head. He looks about my age, with dark hair that's wind blowned, as if he was flying through the sky.

"Ow," He mutters and I cast a nervous glance behind me as my foster parents get closer and closer. The kid still hasn't moved and he's blocking my way. "Look kid, I gotta go, so either you move or I make you," I threaten and he looks up at me shocked. "Why? Why are you in such a hurry?" He asks slightly smirking and I feel myself growing more and more desperate. "I just am, now move!" I shout trying to push him forward, but he's incredibly strong and won't budge. His smirk grows.

"Emma! Get back here you bitch!" I hear my foster father Rob call and I clench my fists as I see them rounding the corner. "Please. I have to get away," I say and the boy's smirk drops as he looks up at my foster parents who are closing in on us. "Follow me," He whispers grabbing my wrist and pulling me into an alley. He flattens me up against the wall and presses his body against mine to keep us hidden in the shadows. I blush as he pushes up against me.

I breathe in and get a whiff of his scent. He smells woodsy and, how can I put it. Almost, magical? His clothes look tattered and if I squint I can see small specks of what looks like glitter. He waits until my foster parents pass, before stepping back and letting me off of the wall. "Thanks," I breathe out. "No problem, um." "Emma. My name's Emma," I say and he nods, smiling at me. I'm grateful for the darkness because my face has to be as red as a tomato!

"I'm Bae," He says and I smile, before turning and peeking around the corner. "Thanks again!" I say as I run in the direction I came, away from my foster parents and away from the mysterious boy with the strange name, who helped me even though he didn't know me. Will I ever see him again? I hope we meet again. Something about him, just feels right. Like he's from my past or my future. I don't know. Whoever he is, he's special and I hope I meet him again someday soon.

**Ok so this was just a little one shot I thought of literally like a minuet ago. Comment if you want me to make this longer. Until next time! :D XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma's POV

I push my glasses up on my nose and slide into the small yellow car. I begin to drive away when I hear a voice behind me. "Impressive, but really, you could've just asked me for the keys." I gasp and spin around to see a man sitting up in the back seats. He looks oddly familiar. "Just drive it's fine," He says and I look at him through the rearview mirror. "I just stole your car your life could be in danger."

"Neal Cassidy," He says and I roll my eyes. "Yeah I'm not telling you my name." He smirks and tells me he could have me arrested and I clench my fists around the steering wheel. "Emma, Swan." He pauses for a moment, then replies, "Good name." "So do you just live in here or are you just waiting for the car to be stolen?" I ask turning around slightly and he smirks. "Why don't you just ask me over drinks?" "Excuse me?" I ask and turn all the way around. "Hey eyes on the road!" He exclaims and I spin around just as I run a stoplight. We groan as a police car tails us and I pull over.

Neal leans forward and quickly jams the key into the ignition just as a police officer comes up to the window. "Hello officer. Sorry about that, I was just teaching my girlfriend how to drive a stick." I zone out on the entire conversation, but look at Neal with eyebrows raised as he makes a comment about 'woman'. "I hear ya," The officer says before walking back to his car. Neal climbs into the front seat and I start to drive away. "What are you some sort of misogynist?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. "You're welcome," He smirks and I roll my eyes back at him.

"Go we got lucky." I stop and turn to look at him. "We?" I quesrtion and he looks up at me. "This isn't your car wither is it? I stole a stolen car?" He smirks at me. "Now how 'bout that drink?"

**Ok so here's chapter two that a few people asked for. Until next time! :D XD**


End file.
